


Riddles, Ravenclaws, and Detectives

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws [9]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a date, Luna and Harvey spot Ed looking at rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles, Ravenclaws, and Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible, horrible filler yes, but this was the one I had the most trouble coming up with a story for.

Rarely did Harvey get a day off. Very rarely did Harvey get a day off where he was guaranteed not to be called back in for anything short of the apocalypse, allowing him to take Luna out on the town. A morning movie at the cinema was followed by a late lunch and a leisurely stroll.

“Is that Nygma?” Harvey asked, catching a glimpse of the man entering a jewelry shop.

“Yep,” Luna said, dragging him over. “Let’s go see what he’s up too.” Entering the store, they saw Ed looking at rings.

Harvey did not miss Luna’s eyes trailing over the collection of rings as they headed towards Nygma, stopping on one in particular, before distance made her rip her eyes away.

“Eddie!” Luna said in greeting, bouncing into place next to him. Ed nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Oh, hello Luna, Detective Bullock.”

“Nygma,” Harvey said in greeting.

“Harry’s not particularly fond of that shade of green, even if it does bring out his eyes,” Luna said. “It’s Slytherin green. He’d much prefer your green.”

“How did you know I was buying a ring for Harry?”

“Who else would you be looking at engagement rings for, silly,” Luna said, looping her arm in his, and dragging him over to another counter. “What about this one?”

Harvey watched in amusement as Luna helped Nygma pick a ring for Harry. And while his soulmate was distracted by talking with Nygma, Harvey was going to see about putting a down payment on the one that had caught Luna’s eye. Like hell he’d be the last to ask his soulmate to marry him.

He motioned for an associate to come over and be quiet. He pointed at the ring and then mouthed out, ‘Don’t say anything! She’s right over there!’ and pointed over his shoulder at Luna.

The associate nodded and handed him a ring size chart before pulling the ring out from behind the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> In case the last bit was a little confusing, Jim does not have rings and has not thought about proposing to Hermione and Barbara yet – Harvey’s just not willing to be last, and have Luna think he only thought about marriage because Ed/Harry and Jim/Hermione/Barbara got engaged/married.


End file.
